


Drive

by grapesicle



Category: GOT7
Genre: Car Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Original Universe, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12605800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapesicle/pseuds/grapesicle
Summary: GOT7 was scheduled to attend a party on the other side of the country to promote their group. They were in the middle of JJProject’s latest album promotions, and the past week has been hell on them. Youngjae kept nagging in the backseat, saying he needed to pee even though it meant for them to go out of their way and get lost in the woods. They ended up unfashionably late for the party.Therefore, Jinyoung found it perfectly understandable how Jaebum spent the whole road trip edgy and moody, seeming ready to snap at either him or someone else. He had even prepared himself for the blow by then.Just that when it came, it wasn’t the kind of blow he had expected, and the whole situation unfolded in a very different way than what he had in mind.





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mikirogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikirogers/gifts).



> Happy birthday, my dear friend. Thank you for everything.

 

“For the last time, we’re not _lost_ ,” the barely contained snarl thundered in between the whines and complaints that echoed from the backseat like in a storm, and Jinyoung could tell Jaebum was at the brink of losing his temper already. He couldn’t be blamed for that, though; anyone who would’ve been stuck in a car for over three hours driving through an uncertain path in search of some goddamned bar would be at the verge of going terribly off. The tight grip of his fingers around the steering wheel was completely understandable, just as the deep furrow that screwed his face into a frustrated grimace.

 Jinyoung watched Yugyeom and Youngjae exchange looks in the backseat through the rearview mirror. After the last complaint about why the hell weren’t they pulling over somewhere with a bathroom already, and the heated snap the unnecessary accusation of them being freaking lost in the middle of nowhere got as response, both of them had shut their mouths. If in stun or fear, Jinyoung still had troubles deciding. But it probably has been in stun, because it didn’t take them that long to start attracting birds with a birdcall again.

 Jinyoung sighed, turning to watch the sun edging the horizon out the rolled down windows. The mock etched to every brush of dark orange and purple and navy blue across the sky was irrefutable. All of them grinned down at him while shaking in his face how late it already was for them to get to the party in time.

 The party. Something clenched the muscles of his jaw and set it locked, aforesaid something likely being his own frustration towards having to attend a party on the other side of the country only for the sole purpose of being there. The party they more than certainly were going to be tragically late to.

 Of course, he knew about his responsibilities as an idol. He knew he should act properly once there, put his professional mask on and pretend to be all joyful and pleased to attend the party one of their sunbaes was throwing for some reason he failed to recall right about now. It’d be impolite of him—of _them_ —not to mark their presences there, even if they didn’t stick for too long or whatever. He knew it all.

 But that didn’t mean he had to be happy about it, not when around people who knew him better than himself and were, in fact, equally unwilling to go. That was, save for Yugyeom, the boy strangely enough truly excited to drop by the fancy house the party took place at.

 Jinyoung still was sure as fuck he’d be having a weariful night ahead, and by the ugly face Jaebum’s been making for about two hours now, he wasn’t alone in that. Resting his elbow on the windowsill and his chin on his hand, he sighed again. He wondered how things were going in the other car, where Mark, Jackson and Bambam were likely almost arriving at their destination by now.

 Earlier that week, when they got told about the addition on their schedule for the weekend, it was already settled that the foreign line was going in a car while the korean one would be going in another. Jinyoung remembered asking why were they split like that so suddenly, once they were used to deciding who went with who in the moment they were parting to their errands. The staff told him then that that party had been announced to be more on the personal side, on the intimate note, where only friends in the area were welcomed, so the host required tactfulness and no staffs included. Therefore, they’d be driving themselves to there, and since only Mark and Jaebum were deemed to drive well enough not to get them into any kind of accident, their _teams_ were arranged accordingly.

 Jinyoung had found it absurd, to ask them to go without their staffs and by their very own, but since it was an important schedule where they’d have the chance to promote their group in some way, he found himself nodding his head and leaving it at that.

 Right before they climbed into their respective cars early in the afternoon that Saturday, they agreed on keeping their phones at reach in case they needed to communicate while on the road. So, when way far into their journey Youngjae started to complain about how badly he needed to pee, and how no, he couldn’t hold it in until they arrived at the party because he _really_ had to use the bathroom, Jinyoung called Jackson and told them to go ahead, explaining the reason why they needed to stay behind.

 They were already late, so in behalf of not staining their image with that they-got-here-almost-one-hour-and-a-half-late record, they deemed it better to let at least half of them to get there on time. They wouldn’t get too screwed that way, and not getting scolded was quite the aim.

 They parted ways, and as the car Mark drove might be already parking at the fancy house’s backyard, their car was currently lost in the woods. A quiet snicker left Jinyoung’s mouth at his train of thought. Jaebum would glare at him and growl that they weren’t lost for the hundredth time if he read minds, even though he weren’t all that sure about it anymore.

“It’s already dark,” Yugyeom whined from his seat, sounding like a petulant child that wouldn’t stop complaining until they got what they wanted. He was looking out the window with something akin to disappointment reflecting in his dark russet eyes. “It’s already dark and we’re—”

“If you say ‘lost’ or ‘in the middle of nowhere’ again, Yugyeom-ah, I swear to god.” Jaebum groaned from his spot behind the steering wheel, and it sounded more like a warning than a threat. There was some rustle in the backseat, and Yugyeom actually voiced his discontent towards the situation by making childish sobbing sounds and puffing his cheeks, but he didn’t say anything else.

 Jinyoung turned his head to glance at Jaebum, leaning the side of his face against his palm to allow the movement to carry on smoothly. The way Jaebum kept grinding his teeth to conceal his anger looked pretty painful even for Jinyoung, who watched the muscles around his jaw clench from a few meters away. He wasn’t sure whether that whole pack of frustration seeping through Jaebum’s every pore came solemnly from the wearing-out road trip or from something else, but he knew better than to try and ask him what’s wrong when the man looked about to snap at whoever breathed too hard near him.

 And really, he was so tired himself. The week has been rough on him; drama filming after comeback promotions after many others side schedules he couldn’t even keep track with. Both he and Jaebum were running out of sleep already, and it’s only been the first week out of a set of packed four. Although they were indubitably thrilled to be out there, promoting their unit back on stages, sharing the work they’ve put all their best efforts and even a part of themselves onto, “truly happy” wasn’t quite the way he’d describe their moods towards it.

 They were glad, thankful, and they cherished it with a beaming heart; they were happy in some way, but that wasn’t the happiness that lifted a weight from their shoulders to allow their spirits to rest comfortably at night. That happiness, which came along with duller senses of responsibility, only applied more load to their already bending back, if anything.

 He wished they could’ve skipped the party tonight, so then they could use it to sleep good or at least release some of the accumulated stress that crawled onto their limbs with scratching hands, but he guessed that couldn’t be helped. The group and their careers came first, anyway.

 The view changed around them as they rode. It’s been all woods and sunset sky a couple of minutes back then, the dark green of the trees blending beautifully with those shades of carmine and blackish blue spread allover the horizon, but now the shape of buildings and stores created an ambitious contrast. The sight seemed to give them hope, and in no time Yugyeom and Youngjae were bouncing on their seats in excitement with their eyes attentive to the passing establishments.

 Jinyoung felt quite the same, expectancy and anticipation bubbling on his stomach like burning soup, but he knew how to control his emotions better so no one could tell he was about to put his head out the window and start screaming, asking for bars where they could use their bathroom.

 It was a small pub that caught their attention first, not a single thing looking special or merely inviting about it at all, but Jaebum was already pulling to the curb even before they could read the full commercial name blinking in bright neon red on the outdoor hanging above the roof.

“Ok, let’s check if they have a bathroom we can use in there,” Jaebum unfastened his seatbelt while throwing looks at the bar’s cemented front and wooden entrance through the windshield. “Stay together. The last thing we need now is getting lost in the crowd.”

 Jinyoung mirrored his movements, lips jutting into a thoughtful pout as he eyed the surroundings calmly. Blaming it on the fact that they’d just come out from the woods or whatever, the streets didn’t look that busy tonight. Save for a few stray cars and passersby, it was agreeably empty. “I don’t think it’ll have a crowd for us to lose one another within, though. Place looks modest, not that lively.”

 There’s a hum, the sound of it dispersive under the clicks of steel doors snapping open in the backseat. “Anyway, we can’t go through this risk. We’re already late, so make it quick and stay—” He glanced over his shoulder, head turning fully around in a start when he noticed the backseat showed itself empty already. His peripherals caught movement outside the car before the doors swung shut again, and he watched Yugyeom and Youngjae walk up to the bar with a spring in their step. Clicking his tongue, he huffed in another display of frustration. “—together.”

 Jinyoung chuckled at the scene, and it turned into a howl of laughter when Jaebum glared at him midst opening the door and stepping out the car. “Hey,” he called when his chest stopped heaving and his laughter turned into light giggles, one hand resting on Jaebum’s forearm as to keep him there for one more second. Even though he knew he shouldn’t, Jinyoung found himself squeezing the muscle through the thick plastic-like cloth of Jaebum’s olive bomber jacket, asking, “are you alright?”

“I’m fine.” The answer came as sharp and short as it could’ve come, and every line of Jaebum’s body screamed danger as he tensed up momentarily under Jinyoung’s touch. The driver’s door stood open, Jaebum sitting still with one leg draped off the seat and foot planted on the asphalt. They looked back and forth, the silence weighting around them.

 Everyone would say Jaebum had a soft spot for Jinyoung. Jinyoung knew it to be true himself, and luckily enough, he also knew how far the boundaries of that soft spot went and how much he could push his luck in that aspect. However, sometimes his own soft side for Jaebum went against his better judgment and ended up pushing too much.

 And that moment right there proved to be one of those damned times when Jinyoung leaned the side of his head on the headrest and took a deep breath, Jaebum instantly narrowing his eyes at him, apparently already aware of what was to come. “Then why are you so snappy the whole day?”

 Chuckling on his face for such trivial motive as being ignored by the youngers was allowed. Asking something deeper such as why was Jaebum that angry at everything when the man seemed ready to burst… wasn’t.

“ _Snappy_.” Jaebum scoffed in a clipped tone, and Jinyoung could tell the word tasted bad on his mouth once his face struggled not to grimace up. Retreating the hand from the man’s forearm before he could shake it away himself, Jinyoung silently listened as the other continued on, “we’ve had a crap of a ride. We got lost ‘cause manager wasn’t allowed to come, and you know my sense of direction is not that good. The week has been wearing. We got little to no fucking sleep. Youngjae kept crying he needed to pee and Yugyeom kept crying he wanted to go to the party. Are those motives enough for ya? Huh? ‘Cause we still got things to do, so I’m sorry if I’m not being the best company right now.”

 Before Jinyoung could say anything, Jaebum was already leaping away and out of the car. There it was, the regret that always threatened to choke him up whenever he went through those moments where he couldn’t hold himself back, amplified by the obnoxious thud of the door closing on him. Pursing his lips as scolding himself mentally, he also got out and closed the door behind himself.

 The _beep beep_ of the car’s locking system getting activated cut the particularly noisy gust of wind that wafted through the evening for a brief second, the windows rolling up automatically whilst the headlights gave out a quick flick of light. Jinyoung waited up for Jaebum to walk around the car, but Jaebum didn’t do the same as he silently walked past him and strode across the path Yugyeom and Youngjae had trailed moments prior. Sighing for the third time since he started counting, he shoved both hands into the pockets of his khaki pants and followed.

 Once they walked into the bar, Yugyeom came to meet them up with a boyish grin on his face. The place wasn’t packed at all, only a few customers sticking here and there either to order something from across the dark wooden counter or simply chat with friends, and the ambient looked quite cozy from what Jinyoung could see in his brief inspection with roaming eyes. There was hardly someone who would recognize them in there. Jinyoung breathed in and out, kinda relieved for that less of a burden.

“They have bathrooms here. Youngjae ran up to there just now.” Yugyeom briefed them in as soon as they reunited by the front door, vague gestures being produced by his long hands as he waved them around midst telling the news. “I’m gonna stick to him. Gotta pee real quick, too. You guys coming?”

 Jinyoung turned and tilted his head at Jaebum, seeking a reaction out of him. Jaebum simply shrugged, not really giving away what he was going to do then, but definitely letting it clear that he wouldn’t be joining them in their bathroom stop. His dark eyes drifted to the huge white board filled with dish names and prices hung high behind the counter, and there they focused for the rest of their interaction.

 Swallowing the need to kick Jaebum’s shin for that borderline childish behavior and giving a small shrug himself, Jinyoung also turned down the offer. “I’m good. Guess we’ll just stick around and wait for you two to come back, just. Make it quick.”

 Yugyeom nodded once before turning on his heels and walking away, around the corner where the bathroom probably stood. Jinyoung watched him go, fond in his eyes. When he turned around, Jaebum had already done a beeline to the bar counter and was studying the board of names in the wall from his seat on a tall stool. There wasn’t much choice left for him other than joining the older guy in there, so that’s what he did after a short while.

 Throughout the years, Jinyoung’s learned to read Jaebum’s body language and interpret its signs. They came off blurry sometimes, foggy and uncertain, but he still could read them better than most of their mutual friends and acquaintances. So it wasn’t all that surprising to find shy regret already creeping onto the lines of his clothed shoulders when Jinyoung sat on the stool beside him.

 Jaebum still had issues with his bad temper, even though the intensity of it has subsided quite considerably throughout the years. He was calmer now than he was when they first debuted, that was for sure. However, there were just those days where he woke up with the wrong foot and even the tiniest thing managed to get on his nerves. It was normal. Everyone had bad days, weeks even. Jinyoung understood that.

 And he also understood Jaebum’s frustration towards that momentarily rising of his foul mood once again, after all the hard work he’s put into becoming a chiller person. What funnily enough only contributed to getting him even angrier and snappier.

 They sat in silence for one moment or two. The clatter of coffee cups rattling against trays and cutlery scrapping crockery served them as background for now, and Jinyoung briefly wondered how fit his solo song for their unit’s new album would be in that environment, since it was a calm, relaxing track that could harmoniously blend with the faint thrum of interaction between plates and utensils.

“You guys up to something?” The bartender said as soon as he stepped through the strangely pretty and _fitting_ beads curtain that cascaded down one passage in the wall, which probably led to the attached kitchen in the back. He looked between the two of them, awaiting a reply, and when it didn’t come he cleared his throat, seemingly judging his own approach as somewhat improper since none of them reacted to it. “I mean, can I bring something for you? Do you want anything?”

 Jinyoung smiled kindly at the man, the whiskers scratching the corners of his eyes giving away the amusement he felt in regards of the other’s cautiously flickering behavior. Wondering whether such behavior came from the bartender recognizing them somehow or from he being somewhat new to the job to act that fidgety still, he shook his head no, thanking the offer anyway.

 Jaebum ordered a coffee though, unnecessarily explaining the bartender that he needed the caffeine to keep himself on his feet since they were in the middle of a particularly long road trip somewhere. Jinyoung thought Jaebum was actually indirectly justifying him ordering plain coffee in the middle of their pit stop to Jinyoung instead. He didn’t comment on it, though.

 The man—who looked to drift into his late twenties—nodded with a smile, taking the order and spinning on his heels to go rustle about the coffee machine that stood nearby other appliances across the counter. They settled on another round of silence, simply watching either the movement of the place or how the bartender poured coffee powder into the brew basket. Jinyoung glanced at the corner Yugyeom had disappeared around a couple of minutes earlier. Both him and Youngjae were surely taking their time in there.

“Hey,” there was a low voice mingling with the customary noise of the pub, and Jinyoung turned around to quirk an eyebrow at Jaebum, wordlessly asking him to go on with whatever he wanted to say. The man sighed, fiddling with his fingers above the shiny wooden surface of the counter. “Um. Sorry about that.” Jinyoung instantly knew what he was referring to, so he kept watching the older guy clenching and unclenching the muscles of his jaw until he was speaking again, “just, I’m tired, man. Everything’s getting on my nerves lately, and this trip just—ugh. It pushed me to the edge. Didn’t mean to snap and take it out on you.”

 Jinyoung offered him a small smile in return, finding it endearing the way Jaebum was pouting without being even conscious of it himself, umber eyes scanning the rustic touch the burgundy brick wall gave to the place. The coffee was still brewing a few meters away from them, and the bartender who served them was back to the kitchen to take care of his own business.

 Humming to let the other know he both understood and accepted the apology, Jinyoung shrugged one shoulder in false nonchalance. “S’okay. It wasn’t that bad, after all.” Jaebum’s eyes flickered down to him then, and lazy chills ran up his spine once it was the first time their eyes had met ever since their moment in the car. He cleared his throat. “The snap, I mean. You just went off a bit, a little rude if anything.”

 Jaebum spent a few moments watching him, the intensity of that gaze making Jinyoung feel exposed for some reason his brain failed at getting to the same page with, and scratch the side of one cheek in a nervous way. Jaebum always succeeded in making Jinyoung feel at odds with himself, anyway.

 With a rather playful huff of laughter, Jaebum nodded. The bartender returned through the beads curtain and briefly spared them a friendly, polite grin before checking on the coffee machine. The coffee had just finished brewing, a few dark drops still oozing from the filter to the glass jar underneath. “Rude is okay. You’re rude most of the times anyway.”

“I’m not?” Jinyoung debated, not fully aware of how his lips would cutely jut out as he emphasized the words, nor how his eyes would do that thing of widening very briefly that they did whenever he engaged himself into arguing something back. One finger up to point at Jaebum’s face, he deadpanned, “but if you talk to me like that again, I’ll smack your head against the steering wheel.”

 The bartender served Jaebum the coffee he’s ordered in a porcelain mug. He asked whether he wanted anything else, and at the short shake of head he received from a looking very amused Jaebum, he excused himself and went to serve someone else. In the meanwhile, Jinyoung kept smiling all smug and witty, taking advantage of Jaebum’s momentary stunned state and basking on his loss of words.

 When Jaebum snapped out of his daze, a boyish grin was spreading over his plush lips. He looked ten years younger than he’d looked like for the whole day, Jinyoung couldn’t help but notice. The thought that it was because of him, because of something silly and teasing he’d said or done, was enough to get all those butterflies in his stomach dancing to the uneven beat of his heart.

 That was bad; he thought he’d managed to get rid of those enamored feelings far too long ago. Apparently, he hadn’t. He couldn’t decide whether that was something good or not. It probably wasn’t, but he was a romantic, so he didn’t quite care.

“Punk,” Jaebum snorted before bringing the edge of the porcelain mug close to his lips. Blowing away the steam that swirled blandly over the fuming beverage, he narrowed his eyes, the gesture tinted with mirth around the corners. “You’re still aware I’m older than you so you gotta respect me, right?” His words didn’t carry any real heat, and the joyful smile he covered behind the mug while taking a sip from the coffee only confirmed that.

 Jinyoung chuckled, kind of defiantly, all but petulant. “Being aware of it and acting accordingly to fill the demand are different things, _hyung_.”

 Amusement, naked and raw, took over Jaebum’s features as he slowly moved his jaw to one side, as if the motion represented the ignition of his thinking process. There was one lopsided smile gripping at the left corner of his mouth, but it was more on the annoyed note than anything else, so Jinyoung simply giggled it off and let the subject drop.

 He’d told the truth, though. Of course he was aware of how he was supposed to be calling Jaebum, talking to him and acting around him in terms of culture. And really, he did respect it all, once the use of wrong speech or diction is likely to be considered insulting depending on the degree of difference between those who used it. He wasn’t disrespectful.

 At least not in public.

 Because when they were away from preying eyes, they dropped formalities almost entirely. There still would be the constant use of ‘ _hyung_ ’ here and there, but there would also be an equally lot amount of teasing involved, so things weren’t all that…normative anymore. When they were out in the sun, open to scrutinizing stares and looks, he would follow all those standards and use all those honorifics and act all proper as he should. When they weren’t, he’d just switch to himself. And Jaebum didn’t seem to have a problem with it.

 However, Jinyoung suspected it only worked that way for the two of them, because up until today Jackson still nagged about how Jaebum wouldn’t allow him to drop the formal speech with him sometimes.

 They fell into yet another silence, but this one didn’t feel as heavy as the past ones. It felt almost comfortable, even. But Jaebum seemed unwilling to let it drop for too long, clearing his throat a couple of minutes later as in to call Jinyoung’s attention back to him. Not that Jinyoung has ever drifted his attention somewhere else.

“How’s your ear?” Jaebum asked, trying to sound noncommittally by keeping his gaze lost on the old school paintings that littered the wall from across of them.

 Jinyoung unconsciously reached for his left ear, and his fingers hovered above the shell before gingerly pulling at the lobe, distractedly. He mulled over the question for a while, then shrugged, “just, you know. It could be better.” The small smile that fought its way to his lips didn’t come off as reassuring as he’d intended for it to. “What about your throat?”

“Itchy.” One sip of his coffee and a grimace later, Jaebum hummed. “A bit scratchy when I swallow, too.”

“Shouldn’t you be ordering some honey tea or something then? Or some warm cup of strawberry milk?”

 Jaebum actually chuckled at that last part, shaking his head in scorn even though he did wonder whether they’d have a nice mug filled with steaming strawberry milk if he asked. He’d rather it to be cold, ice strawberry milk, though warm things would work better on his sore throat. But he doubted they’d have anything like that in that place.

“Those will get me sleepy.” The answer came midst a drawn out, tired sigh. “Gotta stay up and attentive to drive us to the party, so…” he trailed off, raising his porcelain mug in the air as if he were making a toast. Jinyoung offered him a displeased grimace in sympathy. That exhaustive drive of them to the damned party had surely been hard on him.

 The bartender came back to where they stood, lingering behind the counter while idly arranging some glasses on the wall shelves. Jaebum ordered another coffee as soon as the guy turned around to face them, and lured by the delicious aroma of caffeine that permeated his nostrils, Jinyoung gave up and joined him, ordering one black coffee for himself. He also was beyond tired and worn out, so why the hell not. At least this way he wouldn’t be falling asleep in the middle of a chat with someone at the party.

 As the bartender took in their orders and started shuffling about to serve them accordingly, Jinyoung turned to Jaebum again. The man still looked drained, but he could tell he was a bit more awake now. “Wanna hear something funny?”

“Is it about any of those magic tricks of yours? Then no.” Jinyoung slapped his arm in reprehension and Jaebum couldn’t help but croak out a tiny laugh at the indignant look on the younger’s face. Their orders were served up again, and they thanked the guy before turning back to one another. “What is it?”

“I’m so tired from this whole trip. I don’t even wanna go to that party anymore.”

 Jaebum hummed in agreement, swinging his shoulders in tries to relieve some of the tension weighting down on them. Weary frustration crept back onto his features as he replied, “you can bet neither do I. Not really in the mood for it.”

“So what you wanna do right now?” Jinyoung rested his elbows on the counter and leaned on them. Watching Jaebum’s eyebrows drawing together in a clear sign that he was thinking deeply about what’s been asked, he took a small gulp from the fuming coffee he’d ordered, the caffeine working almost automatically on his system by sending sparkles of awareness throughout his body.

 Jaebum didn’t think too hard about what he wanted, though; simply letting the first, automatic thought that occurred to him to stick. Maybe it’s been due to the ache on his tired muscles that the first think he thought about was how great relieving some of that stress that engulfed him for more than weeks now would be. And, of course, he could have thought about going back home and just resting, but the first thing that came to his mind when his inner self wondered what he wanted to do to relax, was having steamy hot sex until the after bliss of an amazing orgasm numbed his limbs.

 He let out a short snort at the thought. God knew how long it’s been since the last time he got laid. Pounding onto someone’s ass worked wonderfully as a stress-reliever, strangely enough, better than properly chilling at home and taking naps. Or maybe he just wanted to get down, and the prospect looked far more golden than anything else.

 Whatever it was, he actually turned around to face his friend and tell him that when something stopped him. Jinyoung had his pink, recently moistened lips pressed against the border of the mug, and he calmly took small sips from his coffee, eyes looking back at him in anticipation. Jaebum felt the muscles of his stomach stirring as unexpected images of those plump lips pressing around him suddenly flooded his mind, and he quickly averted his gaze with a flush creeping up his cheeks and ears. Oh no, not that again.

 It had taken him years to get a grip on himself and not let his attraction towards Jinyoung show. Because he knew how uncomfortable the guy would feel whenever he caught the longing look Jaebum used to unconsciously throw at him back in their first debut days. They were young then, maybe too young even, and the hormones were striking in. Jaebum felt attracted by Jinyoung, and he knew the feeling was mutual. If it weren’t, there would be no reason for the few tentative kisses they’d shared in one of the restrooms around JYPE’s training center.

 But they had grown up. And just as his responsibilities grew bigger, so did their common sense as in why falling for each other wouldn’t result in good things. They pushed it all aside and focused on their careers, on the paths they’d chosen to take when confronted by a metaphoric crossroad. And Jaebum has done a great job pretending nothing had happened between them, just like Jinyoung. Though it didn’t mean they had, in fact, gotten rid of such feelings along the years.

 It was still there, that frustrating pull towards Jinyoung, and Jaebum was afraid things were getting out of control again now that they were back at it with their unit. That wouldn’t end good whether he allowed it; there was a heck of a lot more at stake now than it did before. He had to put himself together once again.

“Nothing.” He mumbled in answer, abandoning his lukewarm, untouched coffee and springing to his feet in behalf of making a run for that awkward situation he was slowly putting himself in. Sliding one hand through his already-swiped-back-with-lots-of-gel dark hair, he avoided the eye contact Jinyoung was trying to make with him from his seat. “M’gonna wait up in the car.”

 Jinyoung gaped at him, completely lost at both the sudden turn of events and drastic switch of Jaebum’s mood. Making quick work of fishing a couple of bucks from his wallet and placing them on the countertop, he fumbled out of his seat and ran after Jaebum, reaching him before the man could make it to the front door.

 Getting a firm hold of the older’s forearm from over the heavy bomber jacket he wore, Jinyoung all but yanked him back, forcing him to stop on his tracks and turn around to face him. He could tell the frustration from before was back to entertain Jaebum’s nerves by the way his lips were pursed and his brows lowered in a deep frown as he glared back at him. Jinyoung felt a pang of annoyance bloom in his guts at that flipping of mood coming from Jaebum, too, but he tried his best to stomp it down in order not to create a scene in there. A scene in the middle of a nowhere pub was the last they needed right now.

“What the fuck is the problem now?” Obviously, he all but failed at trying to sound calm and not actually pissed at having to walk on eggs around Jaebum the whole day, his frustration and tiredness piling up like building blocks. And, more than obviously, Jaebum seemed to only get more annoyed at both having that confronting tone aimed at him and being called out like that. That was just great.

“I said, nothing,” the older replied through his teeth, luckily mindful enough not to raise his voice with all those couple of witnesses around the place. He tried to pull his arm away from Jinyoung’s grip, but the most he managed to do was cause the hold to tighten around his biceps. One heavy sigh later, and Jaebum was clenching his jaw in that telltale sign he was close to lose it. “Let’s not do this here, Jinyoung-ah.”

 Jinyoung’s dark eyes turned pleading, almost desperate, as he hissed out, “then answer me when I ask you something! I understand you’re tired, shit, I’m tired too. But weren’t we having a chill moment back there? What just happened?” Biting on his lower lip while looking hurt, he somberly added, “stop walking away from me as if I weren’t worth of your reply.”

“It’s not like that, stop it.” Jaebum used the hand of his arm that wasn’t being held by Jinyoung to sweep fingers through his hair in restlessness, not quite minding the gooey feeling of the gel he wore to keep his strands in a messy quiff. “You know it’s not like this.”

“Then why didn’t you just answer me? It was such a simple question, one to keep the small talk going, why can’t you just go with it and, I don’t know, keep the talk going?”

“Because you won’t like the answer.” Jaebum tried to pull his arm free again, but Jinyoung still refused to let him go. The clicking of shoes on the doorstep outside announced someone was approaching, and by the time the door was pushed open to allow a couple to enter, Jinyoung had already pulled Jaebum slightly to the side and all but crowded him against the far end of the counter.

“It doesn’t matter if I like it or not,” Jinyoung grounded, his features growing softer despite the sharp words his pouty mouth was spitting. “I’m not asking you something waiting to be pleased by what you have to say in return. Just tell me what’s on your mind, tell me what you want to do right now.”

 Despite growing even more annoyed at the other’s insistence, he couldn’t help enthralling himself with the thought that he quite liked when Jinyoung got all bossy and demanding on him, nearly pining him against the bar counter only to get some answers out of him. Answers that weren’t even that important, but whatever. Jaebum had a feeling it wasn’t about what Jinyoung had asked him anymore. It was about proving some kind of point, and Jinyoung definitely wasn’t going to let it go without getting what he wanted.

 Jaebum gritted his teeth, scowling the part of his brain that actually found that persistence damn hot. He truly needed to get a hold of himself before he did something stupid. But then Jinyoung was looking at him in that way, that cursed way that got the hair on the back of his neck standing on end, and he couldn’t help the words that rolled out his tongue then, sounding more like a promise than a statement.

“What I want to do right now is having hot, steamy, rough sex somewhere to get rid of this pent up anger that is eating me up. I’ve had a stressful day, the hell of a stressful week and month too, so I just want to pound into some ass until my muscles ache to the brink and then relax.”

 There was one startled squeeze on his forearm as soon as he stopped talking, and it echoed throughout his body as in an aftershock effect. They stood in silence, staring back and forth as the weight of what Jaebum had just said laid down on them. He tried his best to school his expression into one of unamusement, but the surprised and strangely flushed look on Jinyoung’s face right then got him close to sweating.

 Jinyoung looked back at him with his cheeks and ears aflame, the part of his neck that peeked from under the black turtleneck sweater he wore also owning a faint blush that crept up towards his overall face. Jinyoung looked—at best—stunned. Jaebum didn’t want to lose himself on the turmoil of unreadable emotions he saw swimming on those deep depths, so he changed his focus to any other part of his face, what proved to be a dumb move when he caught himself staring at the pair of strikingly red lips open slightly in a soundless comment. Jaebum got Jinyoung real speechless and dumbstruck there. Yeah, but at what cost? He had just blurted he wanted to pound into someone’s ass, for god’s sake. He was surprised he wasn’t quite dumbstruck himself.

 The moment stretched long enough for it to turn awkward, and Jaebum might’ve been going paranoid because he could swear he felt Jinyoung squeezing his arm again after a while, though more subtle than the first time. He could also swear he saw something dark and smooth crossing his eyes at some point, like finesse silk slipping over his narrowing eyes.

 Not even for the briefest second he realized how himself have been gazing back at Jinyoung with such bedroom eyes that got the man nearly squirming in his spot all along. Such fact didn’t escape the younger’s perceptiveness, though. Jinyoung was feeling as thrilled by it as he was feeling scared. Going down that dangerous path again was the last thing they should be doing. Neither of them seemed to care that much about it to put a stop to their heated eye battle, though.

 With something akin to hesitance and hope flickering through his umber eyes, Jinyoung blinked up at him, and Jaebum didn’t fail to notice the bobbing of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed before asking, “you wanna do it…with me?”

 It felt like the air had been punched out his chest, and Jaebum could only stare wide-eyed and in deep bewilderment at Jinyoung, whose expression soon exposed how quite surprised he also was at what he himself was supposedly offering right there. They stood like that for what could easily have been one minute or thirty, unmoving.

 Jaebum was caught off guard. Not by the explicit desire he saw crossing Jinyoung’s eyes whenever his professional mask dithered on its position over his most sincere feelings, but by the guy assuming it and posing it verbally for him all of a sudden like that. If he remembered well, they’d agreed on pushing that far down the trunk in behalf of their careers a couple of years ago. For him to be openly proposing him something like that… Jaebum didn’t know what to think. Only that hell, did he want to do it with Jinyoung.

“Yo, so there you are– is…everything okay?” Both Jaebum and Jinyoung whipped their heads to the direction of the voice that addressed them, their startled eyes focusing on Yugyeom before turning to Youngjae, both eyeing them rather warily. “You’re not fighting, right?”

 It was only then that Jaebum took in their position against the counter, cursing inaudibly under his breath at both their proximity and the way Jinyoung still kept a tight grip on his forearm. Luckily, they did look like they were at least confronting each other, almost getting on each other’s faces as far as anyone else was concerned, so he didn’t have to worry about their teammates getting suspicious about anything. It was better to be called out for having an argument in the open than for sporting a hard-on.

 Jinyoung was the first one to move, letting go of Jaebum’s forearm and stepping away from his space, and thus allowing him to pull away from the counter where his lower back had been pressed against. They didn’t look anywhere near each other’s face as they stood. It looked awkward, but not as awkward as it’d have looked whether the other two had arrived a few minutes prior, when Jaebum was blurting out the things he felt like doing instead of heading for their scheduled party. Jinyoung was thankful for the small things.

 He cleared his throat and offered Yugyeom a clipped smile before saying, “no, we’re not fighting. We’re just talking, sorting some things out. No big deal.” His gaze flickered to Youngjae, and he went through the trouble of crossing his arms and furrowing his thick eyebrows in chastisement. “Why did you take so long in there?”

“He had to take a shit.” Yugyeom answered instead, what earned him a scolding slap on the arm followed by this contagious, rich laugh only Youngjae could manage. The both of them shared gleeful snickers then, and Jinyoung smiled softly at them after a while. His eyes dared one glance on Jaebum’s direction, but he was already heading for the door to lead their way out of the pub.

 Jinyoung tried his best to seem unimpressed when he urged the other two to the door as well, but truth be told, he couldn’t really will his heart to stop thundering on his ears. What had gotten into him to make his traitorous mouth to spill that damn proposal to Jaebum, not even himself was able to say. It just slipped. Jinyoung couldn’t stop yelling at himself internally. He had fucked up.

 Once they’re all tucked back into the car with their seatbelts on, Jaebum started the engine and pulled away. Jinyoung did his best not to glance at Jaebum’s direction, afraid of what emotions he could find crossing his face, but he could still see how stiff the man was sitting by his side through the corner of his eyes, and how tight was his hold around the steering wheel. It was obvious he was thinking hard about something, which Jinyoung knew exactly what it was. And to top it all, they’re still lost. Great.

 The radio was on, Jinyoung had turned it on in hopes of drowning that awkward atmosphere that hovered above their heads despite both Yugyeom and Youngjae seeming blissfully unaware of it. His phone buzzed in his pocket, and he picked it up to a text notification blinking on the lockscreen. Entering his security code, he unlocked it and clicked on the text, sighing tiredly as he read Mark asking where the hell they were.

“Mark’s asking where we are.” He mumbled, not really looking at Jaebum even though it was clear in his tone that he was aiming the question at the older guy. Jaebum didn’t reply, kept his attention on the road, the frown on his forehead warning Jinyoung not to push it. They were playing the silent treatment now, how sweet.

 With a quiet huff, he replied Mark that he had no idea, which was true. They could be heading to another city by then and they wouldn’t even know since Jaebum was too stubborn to assume they’re lost. It didn’t take long for his phone to go off with an incoming call, and he swiped his thumb over the screen to answer it after the second ring.

“ _What do you mean by you don’t know? You got lost?_ ” Mark was saying as soon as the call connected, the tone of his voice waltzing between concern and amusement.

“We didn’t get lost,” he turned down the volume of the radio, only to change his mind and turn it off completely one second later, fully aware of the wary glances Jaebum was now giving in his direction. Of course he already knew what shit they’re about to go down right there. “We were in search of some bar, and we found one, but, uh, we’re not that familiar with these streets, as of now. We’re figuring our way out tho, so just entertain our hosts for a bit, ‘kay?”

“ _It’s Jaebum who’s driving, right?_ ” Mark retorted with a stifled laugh, and Jinyoung could perfectly picture the wicked grin his friend was sporting as they spoke. He knew Mark was smart, so he’d probably just figured that yep, they got fucking lost, and was having the time of his life. Making fun of Jaebum fucking things up was the favorite decoy of likely their whole group.

 Jinyoung felt grateful the call wasn’t on speaker as he answered, “you bet.” Mark’s boisterous snicker would’ve Jaebum getting even more annoyed than he already was. He turned his head to look out the window, waiting in the line until Mark finished cackling at Jaebum’s expense, even telling Jackson and Bambam about it, if the obnoxious giggles he heard in the background were something to go by. God knew how much he wanted to join them in their laughing fit, but the frustrated groan Jaebum let out by his side advised him to play it cool.

“ _S’fine, man, they aren’t even missing you that much_.” Mark teased after a while, referring to their sunbaes and the party they were supposed to be at. “ _Maybe Yugyeom and Youngjae—definitely Yugyeom—but the two of you wouldn’t be missed_.”

“Well, isn’t it some pleasant news.” They turned into one corner, diving into the woods they’ve come through before. The streetlamps edging the lone road were all lit up now, casting a pretty yellow glow on both the asphalt and their car as they drove by. “We aren’t that keen of attending it either.”

 Mark chuckled. “ _Anyway, you want me to guide you here? Tell me if you see some sign on the street, and I’ll try help you guys out_.” There was a pause, the deep voice on the other side of the line sounding mildly apologetic when it spoke up again. “ _I know Jaebum’s gonna stomp his foot and say he doesn’t need help, but it’s better to have him pissed than have y’all going missing, lost somewhere.”_

 Jinyoung nodded even though he knew Mark couldn’t see it, and did as he was told, keeping an eye on the road in search of something that could help them out. They did some small talk in the meanwhile, Jinyoung asking what was happening there at the party, feeling quite pleased to know it kinda sucked. He spotted a sign a few meters away from them, and read it out to Mark as they passed by it, listening with bated breath for Mark to try and figure out where the hell they were.

 Mark asked if there was a crossroad ahead of them for confirmation, and when Jinyoung spotted it coming through, he all but beamed an affirmative. Great God, they’d be finally getting back on their tracks. He listened closely as Mark instructed them to turn on the left, diligently passing the information to Jaebum, who did as he’s told despite looked unpleased by it. Mark gave him the directions, and after asking him to call back whether they screwed up and got lost again, they bid their goodbyes and hung up. Jinyoung once again passed all the information he’d gotten to Jaebum, letting out a relieved sigh while leaning back on his seat. Finally, finally, finally. He made a mental note to buy Mark a new headset for his freaking gamer antics when they got back home later.

 With Mark’s help, they found their path and got to their sunbaes’ house in no time. As soon as Jaebum parked the car in the small patio in front of the imposing mansion the party was taking place at, both Yugyeom and Youngjae hushed out and dashed to the front door. Youngjae hasn’t looked all that eager to attend that party, but the road trip must’ve gotten him so sick and tired of riding in the car that he’d do whatever it took to stay as far away as possible from it.

 Not that Jinyoung really blamed him, no; he himself was itching to do the same. Just that he didn’t. The motive behind him staying still hesitantly taking a hold of his clothed arm now, the gesture a silent request for him to wait up. He turned around, one hand hovering above the lock of his seatbelt, ready to unfasten it, and his eyes focused on the black pearls that were Jaebum’s. Their gazes locked, intensely, and Jinyoung instantly gave up on the idea of leaving the car. How much more whipped by Jaebum he could get, seriously.

“Jinyoung…” Jaebum frowned, the words getting stuck on his throat. Jinyoung could see it, the vulnerability emanating from every line of the older’s body language, he couldn’t just understand why. There was no motive for Jaebum to get vulnerable around him, at least none that he was aware of.

 However, Jinyoung didn’t rush him into spitting it all out. He gave him time, patiently waiting for whatever Jaebum was ok with giving to him, just like always. It was their routine, to dance around each other until someone either missed a step or got too tired to keep on. Someone would always break, sometime, somewhere, somehow. Jinyoung told himself it wouldn’t be him the one to snap this time.

“About earlier…” he tried again, and Jinyoung felt those small fingers twitching in their hold on his arm. There was a feeling, a distinct emotion he couldn’t really explain, enclosing around his heart when he saw the look on the pair of dark orbs pinning him to his seat, but just like them, it burned his chest from inside out. Jinyoung felt himself heat up. Jaebum was leaning forward. “About what you said…”

“It slipped.” Jinyoung explained himself, doing his best not to sound too affected as he tried to justify his acts and defend his honor. “I didn’t mean to, uh, make it even more awkward. It’s just. You said those things, and, and then you were looking at me like that… It just, I just spoke without thinking.”

“We agreed on burying it.” The whispery, shaky tone caught Jinyoung by surprise, and he searched Jaebum’s expression in the dim light of the poorly lit backyard. Moonlight filtered through the branches of the trees above them, the car roof blocking most of its creamy glow, creating shadows on Jaebum’s face that made his expression hard to discern, let alone read. Still, he looked like he wanted to bolt, open the door and dash away, but he also looked like there wasn’t any other place he wanted to be more than there right now.

 One stray beam of pale light crossed his profile, lighting up great part of his serious face. His expression was unsettling grim, and he looked so…lost. He looked almost scared. Jinyoung could see how fragile, confused and internally hurting Jaebum was right there, living one of those rare times where he’d be true to his feelings, wearing his heart on his sleeve. And Jinyoung didn’t think himself to be too far from doing the same, his throat closing and threatening to choke him up at the words that had been whispered to him.

 Because he knew what Jaebum was referring to when he mentioned the agreement they had. He knew what it meant, way too familiar to the pain and frustration that came along with it. Saying what Jinyoung had said back at the pub was the last they needed if they still intended on keeping true to their promise about putting their careers before themselves. He knew he had fucked up real bad. It wasn’t fair, to bring back all that torture of declining their hearts what they wanted; it wasn’t fair, to neither of them.

 Jinyoung sucked in a shaky breath, one hand going to rub at his face. “I know, god, I’m so sorry. I know we did. We can’t do this, we have an agreement, don’t we? Careers first and that shit, but,” he searched Jaebum’s eyes again, the conflicted emotions in them mirroring his own. “Hyung. I’m so tired of all this.”

 It didn’t have anything to do with physical tiredness, and they knew it. It wasn’t about having their muscles aching from dance practices, their throats sores from practicing singing until late at night, and ears ringing after hours of sound checking. Jinyoung was tired of keeping it to himself, holding himself back, pushing Jaebum away. Their responsibilities were weighting down on him, more so after their recent comeback. It was tiresome, being so close yet so far from what he truly wanted, and knowing it’s been his entire fault. Jinyoung was just tired of wearing his everyday mask.

“Me too.” Jaebum mumbled back to him some time after, their faces drawn together, profiles resting by the edges of the headrest of their respective seats. They stared at each other, communicating through their eyes in the way the rest of their friends tended to usually tease them about. Jaebum’s umber eyes were so expressive that evening, shielded by the dimness in the car. They looked so sincere with the sad glint that crossed them every so often. Jinyoung found it breathtakingly beautiful somehow.

 The loud pop music blaring through the speakers at the party just across the patio served them as some shitty background sound neither of them was very fond of. It reached them muffled, considerably lower than it truly was due to the distance put in between, but it still was way too noisy. “I still don’t want to go to that party.” Jinyoung grumbled while wrinkling his nose is dismay, releasing a breathy chuckle to soothe things out.

 That party reminded him too much of the responsibilities he wanted so bad to throw out the window. He closed his eyes, and took a quick moment to sulk, mindful of having to drag himself out the car later and go in there to make small talk with people that pretended to like him, but were only waiting for their cue to stab him in the back and take some benefit from it. It was fucked up to think that way, he knew it. He still kept doing so anyways.

 The sound of the engine roaring back to life snapped him out of his thoughts. He opened his eyes in time to see Jaebum pulling away and maneuvering the car around the backyard only to drive them out of there. They were back to the road in no time. Jinyoung widened his eyes, first at the man beside him and then at the view of the big house they were leaving behind as Jaebum drove away.

 The tingle he felt in his stomach should’ve been one of dread, for being taken away so out of sudden and to a place he had no idea about where it was, but it came off more like the one of getting butterflies flapping their fluttering wings in there. The chill that ran up his spine was one of anticipation. His heartbeat went off. “Jaebum?”

“Say the word, and I take us back.” Jaebum said, voice low as if he’d break something if he spoke louder, his eyes glued to the road, his thoughts being anywhere but there. “Back to the party, and to pretending. I swear I do, you just gotta say it.”

 Jinyoung watched him, nerves aflame. Their conversation back in the pub replayed itself on his head; Jaebum saying he wanted to skip the party and have sex somewhere to relax from their stressful day, and Jinyoung blatantly asking him if he could join. Now they were driving off from said party, together. Heat crumpled his guts, right before tearing them apart. He knew what shit was about to happen. The only issue was either he wanted to go along with it or preserve their sanity and good sense.

 Jaebum’s Adam apple bobbed as he swallowed nervously by his side, and Jinyoung couldn’t help finding it endearing how hesitant yet willing to dive deeper into that madness the man was. He was ok with throwing cautious to the wind and going for what he wanted, and Jinyoung wondered if himself was as brave and confident in them to do the same.

“Is it what you really want?” Jinyoung found himself whispering as they turned left, the street getting wider and the view, less woody. They were definitely heading to one of those desert roads edging an urban cliff, with the nocturne view of the city lying below. He could already see the city lights glimmering in the distance.

 Jaebum didn’t hesitate before answering, “I’ve wanted this for a long time, and you know it.”

 Jinyoung did, and that’s what frightened him the most. There was just so much at stake. But Jaebum had that determined aura around him, even though the stiffness that lingered on his shoulders gave away his own fear towards risking it all. And Jinyoung would be a fool to deny he wanted the same thing.

 It wasn’t just about relieving some stress, nothing of that was. It was deeper than that. “Drive.” He said then, trying to ignore the battle going on in his head and simply doing what his heart deemed better for him.

“Is it what you really want?” Jaebum echoed, throwing his previous question back at him, causing a small smile to make it to his plump lips despite the seriousness and heaviness of the matter. He watched as the older guy cleared his throat before croaking out, “I don’t want you to regret it later.”

 Jinyoung simply kept on smiling, warmly so, and Jaebum took that as enough of an answer. Neither of them found it necessary to try and fill the silence that downed on the car, they’ve already said enough. The only sound around them was the one of the engine, shaking the floorboard underneath their feet, and the night noise coming from outside the window. Jinyoung thought about turning the radio on again, but decided against it. That wouldn’t help easing their nerves about what they’re about to do, so whatever.

 When the car came to a stop in a lonely roadside field, however, Jinyoung wished he had put some music on, so that he wouldn’t nearly cringe at the awkward, deafening silent atmosphere they fell in. Anticipation pumped around them. Jinyoung swallowed around the lump on his throat, eyes stealing glances at the tight hold Jaebum still kept on the steering wheel, knuckles turning white from the pressure. He could almost hear their breaths coming out heavier as the tension around them increased.

 At least, they had a nice view. City lights shined into the night, bright like fairy-lights spread across the ocean of skyscrapers and buildings. The contrast was mesmerizing; the darkness of the navy blue sky littered with milky stars, the dimness of the road with the distant glow of the city beyond the small cliff. It all combined gave the moment a great mood, and Jinyoung would’ve noticed it if he weren’t having second thoughts.

 What if they were making a mistake? It wouldn’t be the first time, but either way. He didn’t want things to go awkward between him and Jaebum again, like they did right after their agreement of keeping their feelings at bay and focusing on their career. He was overthinking, and this helped shit on his anxiety outburst.

 Before his conflicted thoughts could go further astray, he felt one hand on his shoulder. He couldn’t help flinching at the sudden contact, rightfully startled by it, but he’d already collected himself when the hand on his shoulder slid up his leather jacket to clutch the back of his neck. The material of his thick turtleneck sweater underneath softened the touch, and Jinyoung swiftly held in a whimper at not feeling the whole intensity of it. He’d wanted to feel it so bad. However, despite having the feel of fingers pressing against his skin denied to him, the moist touch of soft lips avidly claiming his own when he turned his head to face Jaebum totally made up to it. It felt like freaking heaven on earth.

 That wasn’t the first time they’d kissed; far from it actually, if all those stolen kisses behind some wall or in the company storerooms ever counted as anything. But Jinyoung didn’t remember any of those times feeling so electrifying, mind-numbing, or so incredibly liberating like this one did. It gave him wild goosebumps, and it was like there were pins and needles piercing his skin, making him squirm as Jaebum kissed him hard.

 It was like all the suppressed feelings he nourished for Jaebum came crashing down on him right then and there, like a freight train hitting a brick wall, out of control. He felt his body jerk forward, as if in a physical collision with the metaphoric wall of good sense he’d built for them in the past. The pain constricting his chest as he figuratively broke through that wall and gasped into Jaebum’s mouth felt wonderfully freeing. Oh, it felt amazing.

 Jinyoung gripped at Jaebum’s bomber jacket, pulled at it, tried to bring their bodies closer as Jaebum licked at the seam of his lips, asking to be let in, which he gladly allowed. Their breaths mingled, hot and heavy as desire slammed into them both. Hands roamed around, the rustle of their clothes rubbing together the only thing to be heard besides the wet smacks of their lips. It was getting too hot in there. Neither of them gave a damn.

 The console kept getting in between though, the shifter poking Jaebum’s ribs every time he tried to press closer. He tried working around it a few more times, but it just wouldn’t allow him to get all flushed against Jinyoung like he wanted. He let out a displeased grunt before pulling away and cursing under his breath at the hateful thing. “Fuck.”

“Thought you wouldn’t offer,” Jinyoung breathed, chuckling hoarsely at the bemused look Jaebum threw at him in the dim space. It surprised him he could hold such humor in a time like that, too. Sweeping in, he cupped one hand over Jaebum’s jaw, his thumb caressing the cheek affably as he leaned over, “c’mere.”

 They kissed again, and over and over again, with every peck followed by a tiny moist noise, and every longer smooch, by a groan from each one. Tingles ran all over, their bodies giving off scorching heat, and they were both breathless when Jaebum pulled away to shed his olive jacket. Soon came off his shirt, him pulling it up over his head in the most the crumpled place allowed him to. Jinyoung took the chance to do the same, fighting off whatever piece of cloth he could, being still left in his sleeveless turtleneck and boxers when Jaebum was back to suck the air out of his lungs.

 It was Jinyoung’s time to get annoyed by the inconvenient shifter blocking half of their moves, and he gently pushed Jaebum off of him only to glare down at the metal shit. His chest heaved, ragged breath coming out in huffs. Jaebum wasn’t too far behind.

“We can, um, go to the backseat?” Jaebum suggested, voice in a deep, husky tone that erupted sweet shivers up Jinyoung’s spine. “It’s fucking hard to do it here.” Jinyoung raised his eyes to look at the older, the sight that welcomed his hooded orbs making his stomach tighten, something stirring dangerously in there.

 Jaebum looked so fucking hot, with his face flushed, mouth slight open to allow screwed pants to slip through, sweaty hair sticking to odd sides and to his forehead from the gel. There wasn’t much light to back them up, the only source coming from moonlight and the lighted up buildings far in the distance. Either way, Jinyoung could still see the lust in Jaebum’s orbs when they locked gazes, the raw mischief that dripped from its dark pools fishing a wicked whine from deep in his chest.

 He had to remind himself not to come right then just from looking at Jaebum, all flushed because of him. Jinyoung couldn’t quite comprehend how he had resisted all of that for so much time; he couldn’t even keep himself away from that delicious mouth for more than two minutes now. Mysteries of life, he supposed.

 Jinyoung gave that offer a thought, briefly assuming that yeah, it’d be easier if they just jumped to the backseat and went on with it, but decided against it once a better idea crossed his yearn indulged mind. He moved on his seat, purring out the words, “hard is good.”

 There was a gasp coming from Jaebum, the sound almost a strangled cry, and he did his best to concentrate on swinging one arm around the shoulders of the driving seat. “You see, backseat is nice, but front seat…it’s way sexier. The only problem is…” in a swift yet gracefully cautious movement, Jinyoung shimmied one leg into the driver space, stepping on the footrest to get some balance, and lifted himself from the passenger seat.

 One hand clutched safely around the gearshift to reassure his balance over it, and Jinyoung did a small sound in the back of his throat, sitting his bottom over the angled surface of the metal shaft with his legs spread around it before saying, voice thick like honey, hips grounding over the stick in a rough fall, “to get past the shifter.”

“Fuck, Jinyoung,” Jaebum all but growled, and from up close Jinyoung could see the intense heat that burned like flames in those beautifully darkened eyes. He felt one strong hand reaching out to hold him, fingers gripping right above his ribs. They squeezed the muscle, hard, and it felt so painfully good that Jinyoung bit his lower lip, his hips unconsciously thrusting up and his clothed ass rubbing over the shifter, overwhelmed by want. Jaebum did that dangerous sound again. “You’re so hot, damn, look at you.”

“You’re quite good yourself, too.” Jinyoung offered back, sounding about as affected. Jaebum was beyond good, who was he kidding? The guy had such an amazing body, face and absolute everything. Jinyoung raked his eyes down the expanse of his exposed chest, lustfully taking in the way it’d rise and fall unsteadily, fair skin getting tainted by an adorable blush from what they were doing. Jinyoung felt his mouth run dry.

 Leaning in, he nuzzled Jaebum’s cheek, breathing him in. There was a sharp intake of breath ringing beside his ear when he trailed a wet path down the jaw with his tongue, burying his face into the crook of Jaebum’s neck. His scent was musky, a cocktail of sweat and the cologne he always used. The minty fragrance of his body wash still stuck to his skin, faintly so. Jinyoung loved how that got him feeling dizzy with arousal, and weak in the knees.

“Your smell,” his voice came out drawled, and he craned his neck to nibble at the other’s jugular. Jaebum’s hand on his ribs gave the spot a warning squeeze before caressing the sides of his torso, running up and down, rubbing circles over a hardening nub through his sweater. He gulped, sucked in a breath. “It’s inebriating. Masculine. It poisons me.”

 He leaned back just enough to seize the parted lips that now blew small pants against his own. Jaebum’s gaze was so piercing when their dilated pupils found each other. Jinyoung felt his groin stir at the desire he saw in them. “I’ve always wondered whether you smell this manly down there too.” Smirking at the low grunt Jaebum let out when he took his hand off the shifter to palm Jaebum’s groin, he added, “it’s a pity we can’t find that out in this position. It’d be tough to give you head like this. Maybe we can try that out next time?”

“Only if I also get to suck you off, to eat you torturously slow and deep until you can’t take it anymore, too desperate for me to fuck you over and over again.” Jaebum bucked his hips, the outline of his clothed dick a telltale of how hard he already was as it dragged up sharply over Jinyoung’s palm. “Then you got a deal.”

 Jinyoung couldn’t help the throaty moan that left his throat. And he knew Jaebum was aware of that helpless sound too, once his hips thrust up again and his breath hitched. He nodded his head then, silently sealing that promise before boldly diving in for another sloppy kiss. The angle was quite uncomfortable, but not enough to put a stop to their heated make out.

 Jaebum sucked his tongue more avidly than before, swallowing every tiny sound he occasionally let out while squirming on his spot, body tingling and hips moving, back and forth, grinding on the gearshift. A rumble thundered up from deep low on Jaebum’s chest, and Jinyoung found himself holding in a yelp as he was roughly pulled off his wobbly feet. Hitting his right knee on the dashboard, and nearly missing bumping his head on the roof as he was clumsily manhandled into the driving seat and onto Jaebum’s lap, Jinyoung cursed twice, the protests being promptly shushed by the pressure of a demanding mouth on his.

 He grinned against the hungry kiss despite the discomfort on his knee. Jaebum had both of his godly firm hands clutching at the curve where his ass and thighs met to keep him in place, straddling him in the driving seat. The meander throb on his knee could fucking wait. It wasn’t throbbing as hard as his dick, anyway.

“Jinyoung…” Jaebum panted against Jinyoung’s lips when they pulled away to breathe, his fingers grabbing fistfuls of silky hair to tug at it. Once Jinyoung dropped his head to the side, allowing it to be guided to wherever Jaebum wanted it to, he went for the neck, groaning when his mouth met fabric instead heated skin. Jinyoung still wore that goddamn turtleneck thing. “Shit.”

“What’s it?” Jinyoung’s breath came out in huffs, his mind struggling to form coherent thoughts other than praying for Jaebum to keep going with whatever touch he graced his body with. His eyes widened when Jaebum began fumbling with his sweater, impatience leading his every move as he tried to get it off of him, the task nearly impossible in both the car’s limited space and their current position. It’d be something funny to watch, if it weren’t all so frustrating for Jinyoung as well.

 Jaebum gave up trying to get him out of the garment with a grumbled curse, but he quickly found his way around it as he diligently rolled the cloth up and over his nipples. Whimpering pathetically when hot breath suddenly brushed over a perky nub, Jinyoung grounded his hands on the broad span of the man’s shoulders for support, body jolting with pleasure.

“I hate that you’re wearing this shit right now, and I can’t mark your neck the way I want to,” lapping at one nipple in between his sentences, Jaebum relished in the meek shiver he felt echoing through Jinyoung’s limbs, the pitched noises that escaped the guy’s throat at the stimulation making his own groin twitch. “But babe, turtlenecks look so good on you.”

“God,” Jinyoung cried out, swallowing dryly. He began rocking his hips, roughly dragging them over Jaebum’s crotch, rutting against the noticeably hard dick between his spread legs. Rewarded by a throaty moan coming from Jaebum, he put more fervor into his moves, loving how blunt nails dug almost painfully into his lower back, urgent hands controlling his pace.

 There was a sliver of faint light coming from somewhere around them, and it reflected on one of the earrings Jaebum wore, catching Jinyoung’s dithering attention and impelling him forward. He gingerly took the titanium ring between his teeth before sucking it into his mouth, tongue swirling around the fancy piercing, playing with it. Jaebum’s been wearing the earrings the whole day as it seemed, but Jinyoung only really noticed them now.

 It’s been quite some time since Jinyoung has last seen them out in display, Jaebum having chosen not to put them on during the period of their comeback promotions in order to preserve the fresh and soothing feel their newest album proposed. Therefore, it was a nice change to see them dangling on his ears again, like they usually did. Jinyoung loved the way those earrings looked on Jaebum.

 Jaebum grunted underneath him, the sound deep and nasty, and Jinyoung pulled away to swipe his lips over the very skin beneath the shell of his ear, smirking against it. He loved the influence he had over Jaebum while playing with those piercings, too.

“It’s better if we hit the backseat,” Jaebum insisted, bringing back his suggestion from before, whimpering at how Jinyoung went deaf ears on him and reached down to pump the seat recliner handle, adjusting the angle backwards. It didn’t help all that much, though; they’re still cramped in the front seat.

“Or, we could do this here. I can fit between you and the steering wheel. These new cars have one hell of space, y’know.”

“I don’t think it has that much space, Jinyoung-ah.”

 Jinyoung clicked his tongue, pretending to get annoyed at all that unnecessary resistance. In fact, he was finding it quite sexy. And besides, he knew Jaebum’s resolve would crumble in no time, he just had to be persuasive enough.

 That’s why, propelling himself forward with one elbow resting over the left shoulder of the seat, he arched his back sinuously, his ass in the air, his free hand taking hold of one of Jaebum’s and guiding it to his sticking up bottom, hooking both of their fingers around the waistband of his boxer. When he started pulling it downwards, indulging Jaebum to keep up with the task after withdrawing his own hand to palm it against the window, he purred teasingly, “not if you’re planning to fuck me on all-fours, then that’d be tough. But I can ride you just fine.”

 The windows were steamed up, foggy from their wet and hot breath. Condensation dripped down the spot Jinyoung had palmed his hand over, tiny drops gathering around his fingertips and palm, the imprint of his hand breaking the immaculate whiteness on the glass as it slid down the surface. The windows sweated, maybe about as much as them. Likely less.

“Don’t give me ideas,” Jaebum groaned while leaning up to lick at a stray bead of sweat that slid down Jinyoung’s jaw. Yeah, definitely less. Despite his chastising, Jaebum still went on with peeling the boxers off his butt and down his thighs, painfully slow.

 It took them a great deal of squirming, writhing and kicking to get Jinyoung out of his boxers, but in the end, they’d even managed to get Jaebum’s jeans and briefs shoved past his thighs, so they considered it a success. Of course, there had been a fierce string of curses filling the air for about a minute, parts of their bodies hitting and bumping things in there, but the feel of their sweaty crotches finally sliding together was so absurdly wonderful, they pushed the likely bruises aside.

“We can make it work,” Jinyoung reassured him, kissing his lips as a distraction before running a hand down his smooth chest, skirting the lines of his abs, until he got it low enough to wrap it around Jaebum’s shaft.  It went unknown whether the shockwave that rippled through him came from the lewd moan that Jaebum cried out, or the way Jaebum throbbed beneath his fingers. Licking at his lower lip, he whispered, “Relax, and let me make you feel good.”

 Jaebum nodded shakily, letting Jinyoung do as he pleased. Biting down on his lip, he hissed, furrowing his brow at the marvelous sensations that ran rampant through his veins as Jinyoung stroked him languid and slow. It felt so good, so amazingly good. And Jinyoung was still subtly rocking back and forth over his lap, as if he was also so turned on by giving him a hand that he couldn’t help the absently bucking of his hips. Jaebum doubted Jinyoung ever knew how attractive all of that was.

 The way Jinyoung watched him—like a predator studying their prey, seducing them, clouding their resolve and luring them into falling right into their net—was nearly enough to send him off the edge, but he did his best to keep his cool. It would be embarrassing to come undone that quickly. He wanted to last for about as much as Jinyoung. Maybe even a little bit more, so then he could bask in the absolute pleasure the guy was going through before he snapped. He wanted everything Jinyoung was ok with giving him.

 Trailing his worshipping gaze down the expanse of Jinyoung’s torso, he took in the layer of sweat covering his tummy (barely exposed by the rucked up sweater above his nipples), eyes roaming further down until they caught sight of the stickiness that enveloped the flushed head of Jinyoung’s leaking member. “Grip yourself, too,” he blurted out before leaning in to suck one perked nipple into his mouth, a sweet moan reverberating through his lips as Jinyoung immediately complied, taking hold of them both in one hand, stroking relentlessly.

 A distinct ringtone suddenly blared from the backseat, and they both jolted, though that didn’t put a stop to neither the movement of Jinyoung’s hand nor the one of Jaebum’s mouth. Jinyoung recognized the soft tune, groaning at who he knew to be the caller. Mark had this weird tendency of trying to reach up to him in the worst timing.

“Don’t you even dare,” Jaebum mumbled against the spot he’d been licking on Jinyoung’s chest, voice coming out muffled but no less threatening. He felt Jinyoung hesitate for one second or two, and he was ready to deflate at how their little fun was interrupted, but the momentary hesitance was soon gone as lust got the best over them. Jinyoung picked up the pace of his hand, if anything.

“They must be freaking out there,” he snickered, chancing one glance towards the backseat—where his phone went off somewhere in the pocket of his discarded pants, buzzing and ringing with the notification of an incoming call.

“About us skipping schedules?”

“About whether we’ll take too long to come back.” The ringtone ceased on its ringing, and the car fell into the breathless gasps and pants from before. “We still have to take two of them home.”

 Jinyoung doubted any of their friends would figure they’d run away from the party to have hot sex somewhere, but they’d sure as hell notice their absence and just pray to god they came back soon. One wicked sense of evil delight reached over him. Hasn’t it been Mark to say they wouldn’t be missed if they weren’t even there? Ha. They saw about that now.

 Jaebum hummed noncommittally before sucking in a sharp breath, swiftly bringing one hand to hold at Jinyoung’s wrist, stopping the fierce dangle it’s been doing on their dicks. His entire body prickled, senses numb and alert at the same time. Sweat gathered in his hairline, and more of it glued the skin of his back to the leather seat. It felt gross, but he couldn’t care less about it as he leaned forward, his tongue forcing Jinyoung’s lips open to explore the damp heat inside his avid mouth.

 The kiss dragged on languidly for about half a minute. Jaebum pulled away first to blow a hoarse whisper against Jinyoung’s deliciously swelled, shiny red lips. “You’re gonna make me come.”

 Jinyoung licked his lips wet before chuckling breathlessly, the mirth and burning lust shining in the darkness of his almond eyes causing the butterflies in Jaebum’s stomach to wild out. Placing his thumb over the leaking slit, he took relish in watching Jaebum squirming under him, moaning out a plea, for a couple of seconds until his own guts tightened dangerously at the driven sounds. He hummed. “Isn’t that the point?”

“Not before I fuck you.” The intensity in Jaebum’s gaze as he said it was strong enough to turn that into a promise of some sort, the certainty in his raspy voice as he spilled the fuck part making a warning of it.

 Jinyoung fully got on his knees over the floorboard, legs still spread as he raised his butt from Jaebum’s thighs, playfully wiggling it in the air. “Then get on with it already.”

 Jaebum whined, a fierce warmth spread up from his toes through his whole body. He grabbed one of Jinyoung’s plump, round ass cheeks and gave it a rough squeeze, causing the man to gasp while promptly pushing back into the feeling, the sound turning choked up and needy when a loud slap on his bare skin followed it. A fat sticky string squirted out Jaebum’s dick at the delicious sound, and he did quick work of doubling over and reaching into the glove compartment for supplies.

 In his frantic, he accidently knocked his fingers against the dash, and a sexy, strong backbeat came off the speakers, immersing the ambient in an alluring melody of deep bass and soulful singing. Ignoring the radio for the moment, Jaebum kept on fumbling about the glove compartment until he found what he wanted. Closing the plastic lid on the compartment and leaning back again, he panted, tossing the small bottle he’d retreated from there onto the passenger seat.

“You and your fucking dirty playlist,” Jinyoung teased as he dropped his head to rub his chin against Jaebum’s cheek affably, but didn’t make a move to turn it off. From the little English he knew, he could already figure how obscene the currently streaming song was, and the irony of how it fitted the situation just great brought a lively grin to his lips. His swollen lips, that went kissing, licking, and nipping along the skin of Jaebum’s clavicle. He sighed, inebriated by the musk scent that assaulted his nostrils; the car already smelled of sex.

“It helps setting up the mood, shut up.”

“As if we needed it,” he eyed the bottle in the passenger seat, swallowed past the fierce arousal that threatened to gag him up when Jaebum’s hand got a grip on it. He sat back on the strong thighs beneath him, leaned back, giving Jaebum the space he needed to get on with the preparations. He watched his focused face, gaze heavy, when he heard the characteristic snap of the lid, followed by the telltale squirt of the liquid onto some hand. “You always keep lube in your car?”

“And tissues, yes.”

 Jinyoung snorted lightly. “Huh, aren’t we well prepared.”

“It’s, uh, for jerking off….not the real thing, y’know.” Jaebum carefully rubbed his slight trembling hands together, spreading lube over his fingers generously. Shifting in seek of a better position, he slid down the seat a few inches before snaking both arms around Jinyoung, hands finding their way between the back of those smooth thighs and the steering wheel, tentatively touching the underside of his balls and skirting up.

 Jinyoung hissed at the coolness, slowly moaning at how it seemed to melt against the overpowering heat that steamed off his body. He felt himself shake with want when those fingers trailed a slimy path up his buttcrack, applying enough pressure to drive him insane, wetting him up wonderfully. The hands on his ass cheeks kneaded them, spreading them apart, and Jinyoung did a strangled sound in the back of his throat to match the half whine half groan that Jaebum let out at the reactions he was getting from him.

“So you jerk off in here.” The statement was totally unnecessary, but Jinyoung had to distract himself with the hard task of saying something, or else he’d come all over themselves just to the pleasant massage of those hands on him. “That’s sexy. And you even use lube to go on with it. Most people just do it raw.”

 The sassy glint that crossed those beautifully darkened eyes right then made Jinyoung hold his breath, wary towards what would come out that mouth when it slowly parted, tongue poking out to moisten quickly drying up lips. “I like it wet.”

 Jinyoung felt it in him, deep and low, tickling his toes and leaving a funny feeling to clutch around his guts, and if there was something such as dry orgasm in this word, he had sure as hell gone through it. It was such an awestruck sensation, but instead of easing the absurd horniness that pulled strings at his groin, it only left him craving and seeking for more. “Fuck, you had to say it, didn’t you?”

 The smirk tugging at one corner of Jaebum’s mouth told him just so. “You nearly begged for it.”

“I’m quite good at begging, you’d be surprised.” Yeah, well, two could play that game. And Jinyoung proved his point by steadily pushing back onto Jaebum’s slick fingers, managing to get the pad of one of them to enter him. The chocking noise he did right then and there must have sounded like the singing of angels to Jaebum’s ears, if the way his fingers twitched and pushed in deeper was something to go by.

“S-Shit,” Jinyoung stuttered, smiling drunkenly to himself at the good sensation that spread up his walls and through the whole rest of his both. Knuckle deep inside him, Jaebum moved his finger in and out of him, touching, fucking, pleasing. The amount of lube Jaebum had coated his fingers in was enough to make the glide smooth and easy. “Yes, keep going, like that.” It almost didn’t have any discomfort as he prepped him, stretching him with now two of his fingers for a few agonizing moments.

 When Jaebum couldn’t take Jinyoung’s tiny gasps and moans or the way he kept bouncing back onto Jaebum’s fingers any longer, he withdrew them, carefully, bringing Jinyoung down by the neck so he could kiss away the whimpers he started to croak out at the empty feeling. The open mouthed kiss lasted for about a minute, and when it ended, Jaebum was squirting another great amount of lube on his hand and coating himself in.

 Jinyoung shimmied his way far up Jaebum’s lap, mindful of not hurting himself by bumping his head on the roof as he awkwardly lifted himself to get into the right angle. He didn’t question it when Jaebum went on without putting on a condom, and he didn’t bring it up either. They knew each other for a heck of years, were aware of each other’s medical records. They’re both clean. That’s enough for them.

 The radio was still on and some song about having make up sex after a petty fight played through the speakers in a low volume when Jaebum aligned himself and pushed in slowly into Jinyoung, drawing a long hum from him. It was so hot in there, the warmth pumping around them almost pairing up with the inviting pulse he felt surround his cock as he slipped in slowly. Jaebum screwed his eyes tightly shut, beaded brow furrowed in pleasure. He couldn’t even think straight.

“C’mon,” the breathy murmur caught his attention, and he forced his sharp eyes open time to watch—and feel—Jinyoung sinking down, impaling himself the rest of the way in, making them both cry out. Biting down on his lower lip that hard would surely draw some blood, but Jaebum did so anyway, overwhelmed by how Jinyoung was already shakily pulling away to the very tip only to repeat the process, this time more roughly, demandingly. “You….ain’t gonna break me, if you move.”

“I don’t wanna hurt you, Jinyoung…” he cursed under his breath when Jinyoung rolled his hips, the delicious friction coming from all around him punching the air out his lungs. His nails buried into the flushed skin of Jinyoung’s curvy waist despite everything.

“Just fuck me already.” Another languid bounce followed, and this time Jinyoung sneaked one hand under the rucked up sweater across his chest to pinch one nipple, the pleading look on his face snapping the last strap of resolve in Jaebum’s system. “You feel so good, please, fuck me.”

 Jaebum narrowed his eyes, taking up that offer. Adjusting his position, he securely held onto Jinyoung’s waist as he proceed to pull away again, and slammed Jinyoung back against him as he thrust up. One surprised yelp rang like dining bells on his ears, fueling his desire to make the man above him cry out again and again. He wondered if that meant anything, or he just loved to see how wrecked Jinyoung could be for him. Either way, he couldn’t believe how amazing it was to finally be inside Jinyoung, how much he was enjoying fucking him senseless after so much time in the waiting.

 Jaebum pounded into Jinyoung in earnest, using the most of his abilities to make it good and fast despite the limited space of the car. It was a spacious car, but not enough to have him doing absolutely everything he wanted to do to Jinyoung. The thought ignited more flames to burn in his groin, and he performed one especially rough thrust up that rewarded him with Jinyoung cursing the ever-living shit out of him.

 Jaebum didn’t quite know why he found it sexy, but he didn’t deny his cock twitched in ecstasy at the fucked up tone Jinyoung was addressing him with right there. It also didn’t help much that Jinyoung kept swallowing him up so deliciously hard as they rocked. It was tough to think clearly and answer his own questions with Jinyoung riding him, bruising spots on his neck, scratching lines across his arms in his desperation to ease that torturously wonderful feeling that filled his own straining cock. Jaebum knew the feeling far too well.

 Maybe it’s due to their packed and incredibly tiring week, or the lack of sleep experienced through it, or even just the exertion of having to repeatedly leap over his lap, but whatever it was, it got Jinyoung getting tired quickly, the movements of his hips slowing from fast springs to dragged slides. By any means did it influence in his performance, because the intensity of his moves only got harder and more satisfying, if anything. And Jaebum was totally fine with it, the lewd sounds of his whimpers stating just so.

 However, Jinyoung didn’t seem to be okay with whatever was being provided right there, because he’d still struggle to pick up the pace whenever he could. And before Jaebum’s ego could twist it and think that it was him that wasn’t pleasing the other that much, his brain intervened, reminding him of how Jinyoung was likely getting frustrated at himself for not being able to keep up with Jaebum in a more frenetic pace.

 Jaebum loved how Jinyoung was always so wild despite having such a calm front to the world, loved how he would get annoyed easily and snap when something didn’t happen accordingly to his plans. It was purely cute.

 Using all his knowledge in every matter related to Jinyoung, Jaebum knew exactly what kind of approach he should use to get the man’s head out of his self-scolding thoughts and keep the mood. Therefore, Jaebum grounded both his feet on the footrest and lifted his butt from the seat, once again adjusting their positions before settling down again. Pushing a confused looking Jinyoung slight away from him, he held him against the steering wheel, laying his sweaty body over it thanks to the additional space he’d just done for Jinyoung in between.

 Damn, the new view was just fantastic. Jaebum could already spot all the benefits that came along with that new position, a rough sum up consisting in having Jinyoung all spread before him, with his back arched to accommodate himself better over the steering wheel, his sleeveless turtleneck sweater rolled up just above his rosy and perky nipples, sinfully lean body practically bathing in the moonlight that sneaked in through the windshield.

 Jaebum felt his dick throbbing at the whole picture, filled to the brink. And apparently, Jinyoung felt it too, because the way his expression cleared and he promptly tilted his head back with a leer smirk on peachy lips couldn’t be explained otherwise. He knew the effect he had on Jaebum, the fucker. It was a good thing Jaebum was already in peace with the fact that Jinyoung would be the death of him someday.

 Keeping the intense eye contact they’re having right then, Jaebum tentatively thrust up, sharp, groaning dangerously low at the sweet gasp Jinyoung hiccupped in response. He spread his knees farther and snapped his hips up again, aiming to reach deeper and strike harder this time. The lewd moan Jinyoung offered him before closing his eyes and frowning as honest desire flickered over his face was enough to reap another groan from Jaebum, motivating him to keep up with his moves. That way was so much better.

 Teeth gritting, jaw jutting, arms flexing. Mouth gaping, chest heaving, back arching. They were so lost in each other that none of them found the strength to care about how much the car was rocking on its axis. More like it didn’t matter. Nothing besides each other did.

“You’re taking it so good, shit, you’re swallowing me in,” Jaebum rambled on, seemingly lost in the moment and talking to himself, gaze focused on how his dick disappeared between Jinyoung’s legs only to resurface a fraction of second later, all glimmering from the lube and flushed from his orgasm buildup. He absently slid one hand across Jinyoung’s waist, trailing it down the side of his crotch until his thumb pressed against the seam where the two of them became one.

“Jaebum…” Jinyoung let out a long shuddering breath, his entire body shivering. He wasn’t going to last much more; he’s been holding it back for far too much time already, and Jaebum’s thumb grazing against his stretched rim as his cock filled him to the brim were pushing him over the edge. Saliva pooled in his mouth, and he took a moment to swallow it before he ended up drooling.

“Touch yourself,” Jaebum purred, voice slick and thick like hot honey. The hand that wasn’t teasing their joint point down there, traveled up from Jinyoung’s waist to his throat, where Jaebum gave a sweet squeeze at the same time his hips began picking up speed and bucking up in a merciless fit, drawing the most embarrassing sounds from Jinyoung, who by now kept grunting warnings about how close he was. He wasn’t all that far away from it, too. “Let me watch you.”

 Jinyoung nodded, his toes curling and uncurling as he groped himself. He didn’t have the mind to dwell on the fact that it was the second time Jaebum had asked him to touch himself, what more than likely blinked red lights to some really interesting kink, so he didn’t. It was all too much. He felt his mind blowing, the tightening feeling in the pit of his stomach seeking closure as he stroked himself under the uncountable praises Jaebum moaned out at him. There was another squeeze to his breathing point, matched with one thrust hitting dead-on the right spot, and then he lost it.

“Yes, that’s it, baby,” he distantly heard Jaebum uttering when the first string of come spurted out to paint his tummy, the rest of whatever he was saying getting lost in the buzz that momentarily clouded his mind, his heartbeat loud on his ears. Muscles shaking uncontrollably, Jinyoung whined throughout his orgasm.

 Jaebum didn’t last much long after Jinyoung trashed himself. Actually, he came hard and good inside Jinyoung as the guy went through his own releasing, both of them experiencing the same thrilling sensation that fucked them up. Jaebum kept on moving, slower and gentler, until they both got through the whole intensity of their orgasms. Jinyoung hissed when he grew oversensitive, and Jaebum carefully pulled out, tenderly hugging him and bringing his body to rest on top of his. With a content sigh, Jinyoung let himself be taken care of as they came down from their highs.

“I can still feel it in me,” Jinyoung mumbled, face buried in the crook of Jaebum’s sweaty neck, dazzled and still too out of it to filter what was coming out his mouth. Nuzzling in, he rested his cheek on his shoulder, “I can feel it sliding out, hmm. So warm.”

“What the hell, are you trying to get me hard again or what?” Jaebum let out an exhausted chuckle, his spent dick complaining at the unexpected jab of arousal that stirred in his gut. He hugged Jinyoung closer despite himself, and his heart fluttered when he felt the rumble of Jinyoung’s cheeky laugh reverberating against his chest. Yep, hell, maybe he was a bit sloppy, because he couldn’t stop loving every breath Jinyoung took and finding his every move cute.

“Maybe.” Silence enveloped them, and for the first time in a long while, it was comfortable. Jaebum could feel the shape of Jinyoung’s lips from where they pressed against his collarbone, and they were stretching into a smile. He knew he wasn’t serious about what’s been said, considering how he was already dozing off in his lap, but Jaebum wouldn’t mind another round sometime soon.

 Now that they had given in to temptation and surrendered to the mad attraction going on between them, he hoped they could make that a thing. No more denying. Jaebum really wanted to try it out for real this time, without having one of them backing off at the prospect of their careers being ruined by their affair. And he dared to be hopeful about it, because well, if Jinyoung wasn’t willing to give whatever shit that was a change too, he wouldn’t have agreed to run away from a schedule with him like he did. Jaebum really dared to be positive about them.

 Jaebum wished they could stay like that, cuddling in the driving seat, but Jinyoung’s phone was going off in the backseat again, and he was reminded of how they still had to come back to the party site to pick Yugyeom and Youngjae up so they could all go home. There was an actual pout forming on his lips as he nuzzled Jinyoung’s damp hair. He didn’t want to go back, but guess that couldn’t be helped.

“Hey,” he played with Jinyoung’s hair for a bit, trying to get his attention and failing miserably at it. Jinyoung made a disgruntled noise in the back of his throat before snuggling closer to Jaebum, totally up to keeping on with his nap. Jaebum sighed, said gently, “hey, don’t nap on me, punk. We gotta clean up, get up and then go back. I’d rather stay here, too, but we can’t really do it.”

 The resigned sigh Jinyoung let out at that meant he knew it too, but that didn’t make him any less unhappy with that. He leaned back and went for climbing out of Jaebum’s lap, only to be stopped midway by a pair of hands holding his bottom and keeping him in place. Amusement and something else shone in those dark depths that stared up at him, and he narrowed his own eyes warily at the man underneath him. “For this to work out, you have to let me go, wiseass.”

“I won’t.” The look on Jaebum’s face played chords on his heart, and he found himself blushing at the pure adore he could see in there. “Not again.” And Jinyoung knew what he was referring to, knew what that was about.

 Warmth spread though his chest, the giddiness caused by the butterflies in his stomach making him smile like a damn fool despite himself. Biting on his lip in tries to stop the embarrassing grin that stretched his lips wide, he nodded. “Good. I wasn’t a big fan of leaving, too. Just, uh, your lap. Y’know. You can’t drive us back with my ass in the way.”

 Jaebum snickered and proceeded to give one of his ass cheeks a playful slap, reaping a yelp and a giggle out of Jinyoung, who then wriggled his way out of Jaebum’s lap with his not-really-helpful help. Once he was settled in the passenger seat again, he leaned in to rummage through the glove compartment in search of those tissues Jaebum had mentioned. They were actually in there, surprisingly. Jinyoung snorted to himself while picking them up.

 They cleaned up the best they could before tucking themselves back into their pants. Jinyoung didn’t find it necessary to put his leather jacket back on since they’re in the car and would stay like that for the rest of their ride home, so he let it discarded in the backseat as it already were. He checked his phone while Jaebum finished slipping his shirt back on, all the missing calls displaying in the screen making him gulp. They’d have a lot to explain later.

 He didn’t deem it a smart move to get them briefed about his relationship with Jaebum yet; for god’s sake, neither the two of them knew what they were doing by then. They’d have to think about it carefully, and then they could share it with their closest friends. They’d come to know about it anyway, whether Jinyoung and Jaebum did get together; what Jinyoung absolutely intended to put a lot of effort into making happen.

 With the windows rolled down in order to get rid of the evidences in there—like the heavy condensation on the glass and the strong smell of sex that lingered in each corner—they headed back to their sunbaes’ house party. The ride back there had been nice, small talk filling the air, and an old blues song playing in the background. Jinyoung would steal cheeky pecks when in red lights, and Jaebum would blush while scolding him to put the seatbelt back on. To think about how much has changed between them in only one day was mind-blowing. They were almost looking like a gross couple by now. Jinyoung couldn’t deny he was fine (more like ecstatic) with that.

 When they arrived at the backyard of their sunbaes’ house again, the rest of their friends were all there, in the parking lot, waiting for them. Jaebum braced himself when Mark surrounded the car and came to stand by his window, leaning over it with a serious face on. By the corner of his eyes, he could see Jackson and Bambam speaking loudly about something with Jinyoung while Yugyeom and Youngjae stepped up to the backseat behind them, seemingly also engaged in whatever subject the other three were discussing. His attention was brought back to Mark when he heard a hum beside him.

 Mark had this knowing look on his smug face when he turned around, and Jaebum stared warily at it. After a noncommittal yet bloody cocky shrug, the older guy sniffed. He nodded vaguely towards the general direction of Jaebum’s neck and downwards, “hope you had fun in your little escapade. Are you feeling better now? Less grouchy?”

 Jaebum grounded him with a pointed look, absently bringing one hand to hesitantly cover his neck as if there was something really compromising in there. One alarming thought crossed his mind, and he did his best to be discreet while glancing at the rearview mirror, checking whether Jinyoung had marked him somewhere. Upon not really seeing any apparent hickey on his skin, he turned his attention back to his friend, fixing him a glare for fooling around like that, but Mark simply giggled it off.

 Mark patted the side of the car before retreating, winking at him while throwing a ‘drive safely’ over his shoulder before walking away and to their car that was parked a few meters from there. Jaebum tried not to make a big deal out of what had just happened, telling himself Mark was just messing with him and didn’t actually suspect shit, even though somewhere deep inside he thought otherwise. Good news were that Mark didn’t seem to mind it, nor be against them in any way, so he was alright with it.

 They were all tucked in their respective cars in no time after exchanging some small talk about the party and what else. Apparently it had been as boring as Jaebum thought it would, but luckily his and Jinyoung’s absence in there hadn’t been taken as some kind of offense, and everything went smoothly with the promotions of their group.

 During their ride back, no one asked where they had ran off to, but Jaebum could sense how badly Yugyeom wanted to. The fact that he wasn’t saying a word about that matter was really off, but he tried not to think too much about it. It wasn’t like they’d all figured out what had really happened between him and Jinyoung that easy, right? Mark was an isolated case, too sharp and attentive to the little details most of the others would let pass unnoticed. Both Yugyeom and Youngjae were just tired from the party, that’s why they were quietly looking at some spot under Jinyoung’s seat.

 Despite trying really hard to believe in that, the youngers’ silence still got him going pensive the rest of the way. Jaebum knew they’d have shamelessly assaulted them with lots of questions if they’d smelled something fishy, so he optimistically assumed Jinyoung and him were in the clear since they haven’t heard a word of it. If they suspected anything like Mark did, they’d have spoken it out already.

 What Jaebum didn’t know was that the small, distinctive bottle on the floor—uncapped and squeezed past the half, lying forgotten under Jinyoung’s seat after it had rolled off of it sometime ago—spoke volumes anyway. The meaningful glances and stifled snickers both Yugyeom and Youngjae shared in the backseat the whole ride back came off as an understatement.

 

 


End file.
